Into The Abyss
by vanityfire
Summary: When suicidal Toph is faced with the option of death or life, which will she choose? A lil bit dark.


"You don't have good enough grades, Toph. You can't get a scholarship." Poppy, Toph's mother said with disappointment in her voice.

"Mom, I'm only in eighth grade. Plus the people with grades like that are because their family members are on the school board, or they are sluts!" Toph said upset that her mother was never proud of her. The argument went on for awhile.

_I can't take this anymore, I ask to go live with Lao, and we end up talking about stupid school_! She took the knife off of her dresser and wiped it with a rubbing alcohol pad. _If you can hurt me, why can't I hurt myself!?_ she thought with a tear. She put the switchblade knife on her leg and pressed the button, sending the blade near 4 mm into her skin. She groaned, and smiled, then pulled the knife away. She slit along her thighs thinking about how her mother said everyone liked her cousin better, and she would amount to nothing because she wasn't in advanced classes. After she had her happiness for the day she sat on her bed and listened to music. Shortly after her cousin came to her room.

"Hey." Her cousin Ta said.

"Hi." Toph said.

"Jeez why are you talking so loud!" Ta yelled at Toph, seemingly trying to pick a fight.

"Im. Not In the mood." Toph said sitting on her bed and rolled over turning her back to her cousin.

"I heard you asked to go to live with Lao. How fucking stupid are you!? Like you fucked everything up." Ta said not caring about Toph's feelings.

"Oops. What was left to fuck up?" Toph asked not even looking at Ta.

"Everything!" Ta shouted. "And turn down the music! I can hear it and its in your ears!"

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away!_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away!_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away!_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away!_

_Just to throw it away!_

_Just to throw it away!_

The music blasted into Toph's ears and she ignored Ta's request.

"Really toph!?" Ta rhetorically asked.

"Ta! Don't you know when I don't wanna be fucked with!? Leave me alone! Please!" She shouted at her older cousin who was like a sister to her.

Ta said nothing just walked away. By now Toph was upset again. She looked around, and no one was near. She walked back to her dresser and grabbed her knife, some paper, and a pencil.

_Dear Family and Friends,_

_I am sorry, but my time has come. I don't want to be here anymore, the Master is calling and I mustn't ignore him. I appoligize any trouble I cause. Please bury me in the earth with rocks in my coffin. I am sorry, I love you all._

_~ Toph Bei Fong_

She sat the note down and she put the blade to her throat, and closed her eyes. She prayed and finally did what she had wanted to do for awhile. She pressed the button of the new steel knife and it went inches into her throat. She started choking as the blood flowed down her white skin. One last tear escaped her eye until she went into the abyss.

* * *

"Toph Bei Fong. We are giving you a choice. You may go back, or you may go ahead." A voice spoke. Toph looked around. She looked down at herself and she was wearing her bed clothes, but instead of the normal green, they were highlighted with her bright red blood, she couldn't help but gasp. She felt a pain in her throat and looked down to see that the knife had been moved more than planned.

".. A choice?" She asked not sure where the other strange voice came from.

"You may choose to come with us, or go back to earth." The voice said. Toph looked around again. She saw a dark tunnel with a small white light on the other side, she could tall that the light was a long way through the tunnel. Then she looked the other direction and saw something that resembled a hot tub, but it was made of rock. She walked towards it and looked in. I was an underground cave that had a light just at the surface. But she knew if she went in it, she would never return. "Before you decide!" The voice shouted and a projection appeared on the wall she looked it was her mother.

"Toph! I swear! I cant believe your ignoring me, when I get there I'm going to kill you!" Poppy shouted approaching Toph's room. She opened the door and looked down, seeing her daughter's dead lifeless body. There was a knife through her throat, and a note. Poppy ignored the note and called for help. "TAAAA! TTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"This better be important!" Ta said annoyed walking towards Toph's room. She saw her cousin's body and couldn't help but scream. She called 911 and informed them of the situation.

The scene flashed and they were in an ambulance, and Ta was on the phone with Katara, Toph's best friend.

The scene flashed again to Katara on the phone with Aang, Toph's other bestfriend who was with Zuko.

"Zuko, he I gotta go!" Aang said to Zuko and disappointment spread across Zuko's face.

"Ah, man, so early?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah! It's Toph! She is in the ambulance, she wasn't breathing, she had a knife wound!" And with that Aang was gone. Toph now expecting to see Aang's trip, but instead stayed at Zuko.

Zuko's face had hardened. It was clear he was trying not to cry. He started pacing and pulled out his phone. A picxture of Toph was easily accessed. His eyes spilled over and his face softened as the tears dropped down his now red cheeks. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" He shouted, and the projection flashed to her dad.

Her dad was at the hospital waiting for the ambulance with her in it to arrive. He was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Then the projection was gone. Toph's face was paler than before. "But... Zuko hates me...?" She said stunned by what all she just seen.

"Actually, he is quite fond of you." The strange voice said softer than before. "As are many people." The voice said soft, but booming.

"But.. I cant go back now.. Ive cause so much trouble!" Toph said crying now.

"The choice is yours, Toph." The voice said again, "But time is short, you must chose now."

Toph gulped and walked into the tunnel.

* * *

**(A/N) Was this a bit too dark? Oh well, Im a lil depressed. It's jus a lil somethin to get my mind off things. Sorry it sucks lol. I actually realized how valuable all life is while writing this...**

**Review.. Please?**

**BTW Song: Bleed It Out Linkin Park.**


End file.
